


Merle Tags and Deletes His Torso

by jademark



Series: Given Prompts [29]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademark/pseuds/jademark
Summary: Self-explanatory.





	Merle Tags and Deletes His Torso

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a series of works inspired by strange prompts from my sister.

"Those bastards all left me to die," Merle thinks when he gets off the building after severing his hand to free himself. He pulls out his phone with his left arm and tags #betrayedbyeveryone #screwthem.  


Minutes later he realizes his upper half is a floating head, neck, and arms.  


"Damn it! I deleted my torso! I gotta go back to the same spot and find it!" He curses under his breath, keeping his knife close.


End file.
